1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stroller apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant stroller apparatus wherein the same is arranged to simulate race car construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stroller apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,850; 4,887,834; 3,874,690; 4,768,795; and 4,989,891.
The stroller apparatus of the prior art has typically been of conventional configuration and use, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a convenient stroller structure arranged to simulate race car streamlining and accommodation of an infant therewithin.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved infant stroller apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.